Haruka Tomatsu
| birth_place = Ichinomiya, Aichi, Japan | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 2007–present | employer = Music Ray'n | website = | module = }} is a Japanese actress, voice actress and singer, employed by Music Ray'n (a Sony Music Entertainment Japan company). Tomatsu made her voice acting debut in 2007, and is known for her roles as Asuna in Sword Art Online, Mileina Vashti in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season, Aoba Tsukishima in Cross Game, Saki Rukino in Valvrave the Liberator, Lala Satalin Deviluke in To Love-Ru, and Zero Two in Darling in the Franxx. Biography Voice-over career Tomatsu was born in Ichinomiya, Aichi on February 4, 1990. Her voice acting career began when she participated in an audition held by Sony Music Entertainment Japan subsidiary Music Ray'n from 2005 to 2006. In January 2006, she participated in the Tōhō Cinderella audition held by Tōhō Entertainment, where she, along with 14 others, were chosen among 37,443 participants. Tomatsu made her voice acting debut in 2007, playing the role of a student in the anime television series Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!. That same year, she played her first starring role as Corticarte Apa Lagranges in the anime television series Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica. After graduating from high school, Tomatsu moved to Tokyo in 2008 in order to go university and to continue her voice acting career. That same year, she played the roles of Shiho Sannomiya in Zettai Karen Children, Lala Satalin Deviluke in To Love-Ru, and Nagi in Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens. That same year, she made her live-action debut as Mieko Nitta in the drama series Here Is Greenwood. She received the Rookie of the Year Award at the 3rd Seiyu Awards in 2009. In 2012, Tomatsu played the role Asuna Yūki in the anime television series Sword Art Online. In 2013 she received the Best Supporting Actress Award at the 7th Seiyu Awards, and in 2015 she received the Synergy Award for her role in Yo-Kai Watch at the 9th Seiyu Awards. Music career Tomatsu's music career began in 2008 when she performed "Naissance", which was used as the ending theme to the drama series Here Is Greenwood. Her first anime-related single, , used as the opening theme to the anime television series Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens, was released on October 28, 2009. In 2009, Music Ray'n formed the music unit Sphere, which consists of Tomatsu, Aki Toyosaki, Minako Kotobuki, and Ayahi Takagaki. She released her first solo album Rainbow Road on February 24, 2010; the album peaked at #15 on the Oricon weekly charts and charted for four weeks. Her single "Baby Baby Love", used as the ending theme to the 2010 anime television series Motto To Love-Ru, was released on November 3, 2010. Her single , used as the first ending theme to the anime television series Sword Art Online, was released on July 25, 2012. Her second solo album Sunny Side Story, released on January 16, 2013, peaked at #5 on the Oricon weekly charted and charted for five weeks. Her single "Courage", released on December 3, 2014 and used as the second opening theme to the anime television series Sword Art Online II, became her best performing single to date, peaking at #4 on the Oricon weekly charts and charting for 11 weeks. Her third solo album Harukarisk*Land, released on March 18, 2015, peaked at #5 on the Oricon weekly charts and charted for four weeks. Tomatsu released two best albums titled and on June 15, 2016. Filmography Anime * Films * Original video animation (OVA) * Video games * Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar (2008) – Antoinette * Arc Rise Fantasia (2009) – Cecille * The Idolmaster Dearly Stars (2009) – Ai Hidaka * Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon (2009) – Ion * Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) – Aliasse * Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future (2010) – Cerica * Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem (2010) – Alice Margatroid and Komachi Onozuka * 2nd Super Robot Wars Z: Regeneration Chapter (2011) – Mileina Vashti * Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (2011) – Mitsuki Yamamoto * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's: The Gears of Destiny (2011) – Lily Strosek and Amitie Florian * Beyond the Labyrinth (2012) – the main female protagonist * Chaos Rings II (2012) – Marie Crichton * Girl Friend Beta (2012) – Nonoka Sasahara * Super Robot Wars UX (2013) – Mileina Vashti * Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment (2013) – Asuna * Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode (2013) – Rina Shinomiya * Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) – Asuna * J-Stars Victory Vs (2014) – Lala Satalin Deviluke * Final Fantasy Agito (2014) – Miyu Kagerohi * Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water (2014) – Haruka Momose * Granblue Fantasy (2014) – Feena * Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (2015) – Rina Shinomiya * Megadimension Neptunia VII (2015) – C-Sha * Breath of Fire 6 (2016) - Peridot * Fate/Grand Order (2016) – Minamoto no Yorimitsu * Girls' Frontline (2016) - M4A1 * Persona 5 (2016) – Haru Okumura, Milady (Persona awakening voice) * Otogi Spirit Agents (2017) - Sola, Mitama Drama CD * Aion (????) – Seine Miyazaki * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (????) – Senko Himemiya/Chika Midarezaki * To Love-Ru (????) – Lala Satalin Deviluke ''Tokusatsu'' * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (2013) – Joyful Knight Candelilla (voice)/Human form (actor) ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music (2013) – Candelilla * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell Our Eternal Friends (2014) – Candelilla ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: Hundred Years After (2014) – Wise God Candelilla (voice)/Human form (actor) * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie (2015) – Candelilla * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave (2017) - Candelilla VOMIC * Nisekoi (????) – Chitoge Kirisaki Dubbing * 100 Things to Do Before High School, CJ Martin (Isabela Moner) * Bates Motel, Bradley Martin (Nicola Peltz) * Cold Case, Mia Romanov (Sharni Vinson) * Dessau Dancers, Matti (Sonja Gerhardt) * Evil Dead, Natalie (Elizabeth Blackmore) * Power Rangers Mystic Force, Madison Rocca/Blue Mystic Ranger (Melanie Vallejo)http://www.toei.co.jp/release/tv/1199458_963.html * Scream 4, Olivia Morris (Marielle Jaffe) * Sucker Punch, Rocket (Jena Malone) TV drama * RH Plus (2008)http://www.rhplus.jp – Ami Misaki * Here Is Greenwood (2008) – Mieko Nitta * Koe girl (2018) – Herself Discography Albums * Rainbow Road (2010) * Sunny Side Story (2013) * Harukarisk＊Land (2015) Singles * (July 25, 2007) (Moetan Opening theme) * "Naissance" (September 3, 2008) * "Motto Hade Ni Ne!" (October 29, 2008) (Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens Opening theme) * "Musuhi no Toki" (November 26, 2008) (Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens Ending theme) * "Koi no Uta" (May 13, 2009) (Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Crimson S Ending theme) * "Girls, Be Ambitious" (January 27, 2010) (Sound of the Sky Ending theme) * "Nagisa no Shooting Star" (August 4, 2010) * "Monochrome" (October 3, 2010) (Star Driver Insert song) * "Baby Baby Love" (March 11, 2011) (Motto To Love-Ru Ending theme) * "Oh My God" (July 13, 2011) (Nekogami Yaoyorozu Ending theme) * "Yume Sekai" (July 25, 2012) (Sword Art Online Ending theme) * "Q&A Recital!" (October 17, 2012) (Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun Opening theme) * "My Independent Destiny" (2012) (Sword Art Online Character song under Asuna Yuuki) * "Pachi Pachi Party" (July 10, 2013) * "Hikari Gift" (January 15, 2014) * "Fantastic Soda!!" (July 30, 2014) * "Holy Lonely Justice" HappinessCharge Precure! (Cure Fortune Character Song) * "Get Music!" Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live (Bell (Beru) Renjouji Character Song) * "Courage" (December 3, 2014) (Sword Art Online II 2nd opening theme) – Reached 4th place on the weekly Oricon Singles Chart. * "STEP A GO! GO!" (September 30, 2015) * "Cinderella ☆ Symphony" (シンデレラ☆シンフォニー) (February 17, 2016) * "Monochrome / Two of Us" (October 26, 2016) * "Uchouten Traveler" (有頂天トラベラー) (October 11, 2017) (PriPri Chi-chan! 3rd ending theme) References External links * * * * * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:People from Ichinomiya, Aichi Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Sony Music Entertainment Japan artists Category:Musicians from Aichi Prefecture Category:Anime musicians